


The Literary Aficionado

by s_c_writ



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Kitagawa Yusuke, Bookstore Owner Kurusu Akira, Boys In Love, M/M, Shy Akira, although that's not canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_c_writ/pseuds/s_c_writ
Summary: “I merely commented on how broad and very helpful your shop has proven to be. The late times coupled with wonderful stock has helped me immensely. Thank you…”He glances at the nametag Akira wears on his apron.“...Kurusu-san.”Akira flushes slightly and inclines his head in gratitude, a small smile pulling his lips upward.“Thank you…”“Kitagawa Yusuke.”“Thank you, Kitagawa-san.”-o-Or, the entirely self-indulgent Bookstore AU where Akira owns a bookstore and gives preferential treatment to a pretty artist that he doesn't actually recognize as a famous artist without intervention.





	1. A Comforting Place

Why most shops insisted on closing their doors before midnight, Yusuke would never understand. It was just past 1 in the morning, and he was desperate. Of all the bookshops in Tokyo, there were only a meager few that were still open, and one that would still be open by the time he had managed to get to it. Since the trains had stopped running for the night, Yusuke found himself taking a stroll through the well-lit streets of Shibuya. Although the signs and streetlights seemed to chase away the darkness and cast the impression of an endless day, Yusuke was the only one wandering the streets. 

A few hisses and snarls catch his attention from a nearby alleyway and despite his better thinking, his feet carry him forward to see a smaller black and white cat cowering in a corner with a large orange tabby looming over it. Casting his eyes around the small space, Yusuke quickly found a large enough box before lunging forward and trapping the larger cat underneath it. He moves his body aside just in time for the smaller cat to zip straight past him and careen out of the alley, yellow handkerchief the only way he could follow its movements. Now that the smaller cat was safe, Yusuke releases the box and hurries out of the alley and into the bright lights of the central street, not wanting to risk his hands being a casualty of the ginger cat’s claws. 

Yusuke’s hands were incredibly important to him. They are, after all, the reason he was able to paint, the way to create both financial gain as well as an emotional outlet for himself.. Recently, though, he’d been having a fair bit of….trouble. Nothing he painted or sketched turned into something he wouldn’t mind showing his previous mentors, let alone a good portion of Tokyo. His most recent exhibit in the Ueno Gallery had been an astonishing hit. It had focused quite heavily on the feelings of anger and rejection he had felt from society as a teenager, the trauma that he had been suffering under the tutelage of a less than savory mentor piling on top of his own personal realizations about himself, the subject of which still wasn’t completely accepted today.

Now, with those feelings resolved and out of the forefront of his mind, torturing his dreams, he was at a loss of what to paint. No other emotion stood out to him like the resentment had, and emotion was how he channeled his art from his mind to his canvas. Everything he had painted in the past few weeks had felt forced, artificial, and it had been a long time since his art had suffered like this.

While this last exhibition had certainly set him up with time before he should start producing more for the public, it wasn’t like Yusuke to go so long without proper inspiration, so here he was--looking for books to inspire him. It had worked many times as a teen, but he hadn’t sought out the comfort of written word in far too long.

Yusuke glanced up as he came upon his destination, just at the end of the central street of Shibuya. The bookshop was sequestered between a diner, an arcade, and a long line of vending machines, all of which were dark at this time of night. A warm light filtered through the shades on the door’s window as he read the placard to make sure he was in the right spot: The Literary Aficionado. Pocketing his phone, the tall artist opens the door and steps into the quiet shop.

As soon as he steps foot into the cozy space, Yusuke feels at ease. The walls are all lined with books ranging from colorful children’s books to heavy, leather-bound tomes that look ancient. There are string lights criss-crossing the ceiling, giving the deceivingly large room a homey vibe. Little knick knacks are scattered on the few reading tables placed sporadically around the open space near the front, making him smile briefly. There are scrolls of paintings blocking the few windows, and he’s pleased to see that they’re all traditional and in beautiful condition. He recognizes _Sunrise over the Eastern Sea _and _Fuji from Kawaguchi Lake_ instantly, feeling more relaxed than he has in a long time.__

__-o-_ _

__Akira looks up in surprise as someone enters the shop, straightening slightly from where he’s perched on a stool behind his counter._ _

__“Welcome…”_ _

__His voice is soft, but it draws the attention of the stunning man in front of him. The dark navy hair is a stark contrast to milky porcelain skin, mostly obscured by a royal blue silk button up. Long, slim legs are covered in smart slacks that taper down to comfortable and practical black loafers, but the man’s eyes are what strikes Akira._ _

__They’re a deep, dark silver, not too unlike his own. The biggest difference is how intensely a fire burns behind them. These eyes are not of an ordinary person. This man has a passion for life in his soul, and Akira is dumbstruck as the eyes turn upon him and graze over his appearance._ _

__He simply nods before disappearing between the ceiling-high shelves, and Akira can breathe again for a moment, tugging gently on a stray curl. The music he had been playing fades into the roar of his blood in his ears, face flushing dark red when he realizes how creepy he must have looked, gawking at the poor man._ _

__After shaking himself off and putting it behind him, Akira returns to carefully placing price stickers onto the new arrivals, humming quietly along with the radio, head bobbing occasionally. His curly hair is getting long and keeps falling into his eyes, obscuring his vision from behind his glasses. After another stack of local books is successfully priced, the beautiful man is returning to the front of the store. Under his arm seems to be every book Akira has on art and creative inspiration, his eyes trailing curiously over each title as they’re set down almost reverentially by slender and able hands._ _

__He smiles softly as he begins ringing up each book, carefully stacking them into a reinforced paper bag printed with the store’s logo. Akira almost doesn’t hear the man speak, but he catches the tail end of a sentence and looks up quickly._ _

__“I’m sorry?”_ _

__The man’s smile is thin, but kind._ _

__“I merely commented on how broad and very helpful your shop has proven to be. The late times coupled with wonderful stock have helped me immensely. Thank you…”_ _

__He glances at the nametag Akira wears on his apron._ _

__“...Kurusu-san.”_ _

__Akira flushes slightly and inclines his head in gratitude, a small smile pulling his lips upward._ _

__“Thank you…”_ _

__“Kitagawa Yusuke.”_ _

__“Thank you, Kitagawa-san.”_ _

__Their eyes meet for a moment before Kitagawa-san pays and sends one last smile before exiting into the Tokyo night, Akira releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding._ _

__A little chirrup sounds from around his feet, and he looks down to see his cat, Morgana, winding between his legs and making soft noises until he bends to pick him up, the little creature nuzzling under his chin with a boisterous purr, his yellow bandana catching the light as Akira smiles and runs a hand down the length of the cat’s spine._ _

__“He was pretty, wasn’t he?”_ _

__Morgana just keeps purring, but Akira hums and watches the door, a faint blush still staining his nose and cheeks as he shifts the cat around to pull up the ordering forms on his laptop._ _

__“I hope he comes back soon..”_ _

__

__-o-_ _

__In less than two weeks, Yusuke finds himself back in Shibuya after midnight, dashing through the rain. He sprints from awning to awning until he finally makes it to the bookstore. His white shirt is sticking to his skin in some places and his hair is slicked closer to his skull than usual, but he manages to escape otherwise unscathed. The bell jingles as he comes in, and there’s a quiet welcome from somewhere in the back._ _

__Just like the first time, a wave of calm washes over Yusuke as he steps farther into the shop. He begins to peruse the same section he had cleaned out last time, pleasantly surprised that it had been restocked and expanded. He spends around an hour thumbing through the books individually and deciding which ones would benefit him the most before taking his new stack up to the front._ _

__The shopkeeper is still nowhere to be found, so he merely leans back against the counter and casts his eyes across the interior, taking in the other subsections of books such as “Cooking,” “Non-Fiction Reference,” and “Fantasy.” The fantasy section looks very well-stocked, and Yusuke’s curiosity gets the better of him as he makes his way over there, slim fingers trailing along the spines over the titles. Some are in English, but Yusuke is self-aware enough to know that his English isn’t quite good enough to be able to read a novel without significant help._ _

__One in particular catches his eye. _Name of the Wind_. He picks it up and starts slowly flipping through. Soon enough, he’s engrossed in the story, leaning against the shelf as he reads. His eyes skim over the pages with barely-concealed glee, drinking in the beautiful descriptions of music and scenery. Yusuke loses himself in the story for around an hour before a book falling at the counter makes him wrench his eyes back up out of the pages._ _

__What he sees makes him smile inwardly. Kurusu-san is at the front, face flushed red with embarrassment as he bends to pick up the book he dropped. The artist slowly rights himself and moves toward the counter, still clutching the newfound book._ _

__“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to disturb you..”_ _

__“That is perfectly alright, Kurusu-san. I’m sorry to not have noticed your return.”_ _

__The shopkeep just shakes his head minutely and mumbles something incoherently, his face still flushed red. Yusuke looks at the counter properly and notices that his choices from before are neatly packaged and tied together, then placed into a plastic bag to protect them from the rain._ _

__“My apologies. I seem to have lost the time while reading. Could you add this to my bill?”_ _

__He starts to hand over the new fantasy novel, but Kurusu-san bows slightly and shakes his head._ _

__“Consider it a gift. You looked engrossed, and that’s all I ever want from my customers. I just want happiness from books.”_ _

__Yusuke is stunned for a moment before inclining his head._ _

__“I couldn’t possibly accept this. Please, allow me to pay--”_ _

__Kurusu-san shakes his head again, straightening up._ _

__“Please, I insist.”_ _

__Yusuke’s smile grows, but he shakes his head again._ _

__“Kurusu-san, your generosity is commendable, but please--”_ _

__The shopkeep responds with a smile of his own._ _

__“I must insist.”_ _

__Yusuke finally relents, bowing slightly before paying his original bill. Kurusu-san carefully adds his new novel to the package before retying the bow and plastic around it._ _

__“You’re welcome to wait out the rain here, Kitagawa-san. It should be letting up sometime soon.”_ _

__“I appreciate your kindness, Kurusu-san, but I must be going. I’m afraid I’ve been out much longer than I had initially intended to be. I will be returning soon.”_ _

__They part ways, but Yusuke has a broad smile on his face as he dashes from one sheltered spot to the next until he makes it back to his apartment._ _


	2. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira shows Yusuke some of his favorite places in Tokyo, and Akira becomes Yusuke's favorite place in Tokyo.

After a few times of Kitagawa-san showing up, nearly cleaning out his art and inspiration section, talking for a few minutes, and leaving, Akira has come to have a healthy excitement for the random times he shows up. It’s always after one in the morning and he’s always alone.

Akira is balancing on his stool to restock some of the higher shelves one afternoon, his friend Haru handing him books and chatting his ear off about the new location for her cafe. The bell jingles, and she calls out the greeting for him as she places a steadying hand on his back when he wobbles. The customer makes no sound except footfalls for a few minutes, and finally the clearing of a throat from behind Haru and Akira as they’re giggling over one of the book covers.

They sober up immediately. Akira replaces the book into its proper spot on the shelf and climbs down the stool before smoothing his hands down his front in an effort to look more presentable. He trails up slender legs and trim torso before settling on Kitagawa-san’s amused face. His face flushes with warmth and he reflexively smiles back, dipping his head.

“Oh! Kitagawa-san? The painter?”

A strange look flits across the taller man’s face, but he smiles easily enough, turning to look at Haru.

“Indeed. Kitagawa Yusuke. It’s a pleasure.”

Haru smiles charmingly and bows.

“Okumura Haru. I’m friends with Akira--er, Kurusu-kun. I greatly enjoyed your most recent exhibit, Kitagawa-san. My girlfriend and I were absolutely taken by your skill and the raw emotion you portray.”

Haru continues speaking with him as Akira’s mind reels. That definitely explained the interest in all the different books on art he had begun ordering with the man in mind, but it didn’t explain the inspiration part. He tunes back into the conversation just in time for the gaps in his logic to be conveniently filled.

“Ah, my next exhibit… I can honestly tell you that I have no idea, Okumura-san. It seems that I’m lacking...inspiration recently. That’s actually what drew me to this lovely bookstore in the first place--I have been attempting to read my way into ideas or a muse. Kurusu-san has been most helpful in supplying my needs.”

There’s a mischievous glint in Haru’s eyes that frankly terrifies Akira. Her sweet, innocent voice seems completely opposite to the scheming he knows is coming, and he’s absolutely aghast when it works on Kitagawa-san like a charm.

“Well, Kitagawa-san, I know Akira-kun has a few places he likes to escape to in the city whenever he needs inspiration for his writing. Perhaps he could show you around the hidden gems of Tokyo!”

Akira’s eyes widen and he pinches Haru’s arm, gritting out an embarrassed smile.

“I-I’m sure Kitagawa-san doesn’t need my help. He is a famous artist, after all. Apparently.”

He mutters the last part under his breath, mentally cursing for not remembering the name Haru had been gushing about the last time she came to help. She had just been to Ueno for a new exhibit and couldn’t stop talking about how brilliant the spotlight artist had been.

“Actually, I think that would be lovely, but only if Kurusu-san could spare the time. I seem to have found myself in a rather insistent slump, and I would greatly treasure the chance to see Tokyo from a different perspective.”

The artist’s face is soft, and he gives Akira a small smile that makes his heart skip a beat, nearly forgetting to answer.

“O-Oh..well, then it would be my pleasure..”

“Lovely!! I can watch the shop, Akira! I’ll text Futaba-chan to come help out as well, so we can finish stocking! She knows your system.”

“Ah, you were still stocking? That explains the unusually empty art shelf.”

Kitagawa-san puts a hand up to his chin, and Akira starts stammering, crouching down to one of the boxes and rifling through it.

“Yes, we, um, hadn’t quite made it to the art section. I’m used to you coming in quite late, so it’s one of the last sections I do. You’re more than welcome to take your pick from--ah, here we go.”

He finds the right stack and hefts it up, making his way to a table before carefully placing the precarious stack down. The taller man is right behind him, excitedly reading the titles. He gets lost in his thoughts as he thumbs through a few, and Akira drags Haru to the back of the store, face flushing.

“Haru, what the hell!”

She just grins, rocking back onto her heels for a moment.

“He’s exactly your type now that I see it. And it seems like you might be his type!!! If not, I’ve just helped you make a friend that you didn’t grow up with! You’re welcome!”

His face flushes even darker and he slumps down, shoulders drooping.

“I didn’t know he was a famous artist… He’s always been so kind and quirky, but I never got the impression of fame..”

“He tends to stay out of the media spotlight himself and keep his art at the focal point, that’s why! Kitagawa-san is known for his humility and skill.”

He grunts noncommittally, mind racing with everything that’s just happened. Akira finally collects himself and returns to the shop floor to finish restocking what’s left in the box they were working on. By the time he’s finished with it, Haru has donned the guest apron and finished helping Kitagawa-san with his new stack of books. Both of them look pleased, and Akira goes up to meet them, removing his apron on the way.

“Are you okay with going around the city today, Kitagawa-san?”

Akira gets a nod and slight smile in return, and they head out of the bookshop.

“Do you mind if we drop by my apartment so I do not have to carry these?”

“Of course. Lead the way.”

-o-

They spend the train ride in companionable silence, both of them just observing the other passengers. When Yusuke exits the carriage, he’s quietly pleased that Kurusu-kun takes no prodding to follow him, staying on his right side.

“We have almost arrived. You’re more than welcome to come up. It will only take a moment.”

He gets a nod and a smile in return, and the two men climb the few flights of stairs it takes to arrive on Yusuke’s apartment floor. The artist opens the door with a flourish and they toe their shoes off after stepping past the threshold.

“One moment, please. Would you like anything to drink?”

Akira shakes his head and waits patiently for Yusuke to return, steely eyes roaming across the interior that he can actually see. Sketchbooks are piled up in every corner, along with canvases--both empty and used--and paint bottles are strewn across every free surface. It’s a very modern space with white lights and high ceilings; windows cover every wall and stretch from floor to ceiling to provide ample light and a surely stunning view at night.

True to his word, Yusuke is soon leading Akira back out and down the elevator. They make it to the nearby train station before they stop and he turns to the shop owner for guidance.

“So where are we headed, Kurusu-san?”

“I was thinking we could start with Inokashira Park. It’s a quiet oasis within the city. Reminds me of my home in Inaba a little bit. Also, er, you can call me Akira…”

A smile threatens to split Yusuke’s face in half, startling Akira with the strong response.

“Lead the way, Akira. And please, do call me Yusuke.”

The pair make their way through the foot traffic in the station and onto a train headed to somewhere close to Inokashira and this train ride is very similar to the last one. They stay close to each other, but don’t talk, choosing to instead watch the other passengers go about their daily lives. There’s a woman with her young child balanced on her hip, talking rapidly into her cell as the child tugs gently on her hair to amuse itself, an irate businessman on the phone arguing about who’s turn it was to send in the annual reports, and a group of teenagers all smushed together and giggling about something one of them said.

The train jolts to a stop and Akira nearly goes flying. He had lost his grip on the safety pole in his interest in other people, but Yusuke’s long fingers wrapping around his wrist steady him and allow him to remain upright and to not fall into any of the other passengers. The deboard the train and weave through the crowds of people, sticking close to each other so they don’t get separated. After a few minutes of walking, they finally pass through an intricate archway of metalwork and into a lush paradise of full green trees and flowery bushes everywhere they look. 

-o-

As they move farther in, Yusuke realizes that he can’t hear the sounds of the city anymore. It’s blocked out by the wind rustling through the trees, knocking branches together and disturbing the leaves, by the ducks on the pond quacking to each other and to the visitors tossing corn their way, by the birds chirping in the trees, completely uncharacteristic for Tokyo.

The artist takes a deep breath and leans forward onto the railing by the pond, letting his eyes close as he takes in the calming ambience surrounding him. He feels Akira settle beside him, and he smiles at the sense of warm companionship he has floating in his chest.

“This place...it feels as if we’ve stepped into another world.”

Akira hums in response, letting him think and continue without interrupting.

“I never knew a place like this could exist in a place like Tokyo. It is almost...magical. Certainly serene.” 

Akira nods, a small smile blossoming.

“It’s nice to get away from the main hustle and bustle of the crowds sometimes, yeah? People are great and all, but having an escape is important.”

Yusuke hums in agreement and opens his eyes, letting them settle on Akira’s profile as he looks across the water.

“You said this place reminded you of home?”

Akira nods once more, eyes sparkling.

“Inaba. I spent the first sixteen years of my life there. I moved to Tokyo when my parents went abroad for work and decided they didn’t want to deal with me anymore after I got suspended. I was a spiteful teenager, so they sent me to their friend’s friend to be looked after. He lives in Yongen-Jaya and runs a cafe. Sojiro was more of a parent to me in the two years I lived with him than my parents were my entire life. But Inaba was always good, even despite my parents. It’s a quiet town--save for a string of murders that happened when I was a child--and filled with wonderful people. Luckily, my senpais actually moved to Tokyo before I did, so we were able to meet again.”

Yusuke smiles and finds himself growing fond of the other man, hanging off his every word as he continues to describe some of the escapades he had as a child, following his senpais around and learning all sorts of interesting things off them, such as how to toss a knife and catch it, how to charm any cat, how to win in hand-to-hand combat, how to host people graciously, how to knit the cutest little charms, how to use his smile to get people to do what he wants, how to deduce people’s true feelings without them saying a word, and possibly most importantly, how to make the worst bear puns in the universe.

A wry smile curls on Yusuke’s lips and he takes a chance.

“It sounds like a… _beary_ wonderful town.”

Akira looks at him, steely grey eyes wide behind his glasses and very suddenly breaks out into full-blown laughter. He’s bent over the railing and laughing, eyes squeezed shut, and Yusuke is startled to find that the sound is his new favorite music.

After Akira calms down a bit, they head back to the train station and take stops at the Meiji Shrine and Planetarium before returning to the bookstore after night has fallen. The whole day, his eyes had been drawn to Akira, hell-bent on memorizing the laugh lines that crinkle by the sides of his eyes, the little half-smirk before he tells a particularly bad joke, and the warmth in his gaze meant only for him. His mind swirling with thoughts of Akira, Yusuke follows said man into the store and listens as he greets Haru warmly.

-o-

Akira heads into the back room to retrieve his apron and name tag so he can let Haru leave, smiling to himself as a blush forms on his cheeks. Yusuke had been a wonderful companion during the day and a very insightful conversation partner. Despite himself, he found a deep tugging within him to spend more time around the taller man and get to know him better, better than anyone else.

He finally returns to the front to hear Haru chatting with him, and his face flushes even darker when he realizes what the words mean.

“Akira has been a wonderful person to spend time with and I sincerely hope this isn’t the last of our outings together.”

“Have you found any inspiration, Kitagawa-san?”

“Indeed, I believe I have.”

Akira steps out into their field of view and smiles at them both before shooing Haru out.

“Thank you for stepping in today, but go home. We both know how Makoto gets when she’s missed you for too long.”

Haru grins and flounces out after saying goodbye and gathering her things, leaving just Akira and Yusuke alone in the shop.

Akira’s attention is drawn by Yusuke addressing him, and he turns to face the artist.

“I am afraid I must also take my leave. The inspiration has struck, and I must act on this at once. Thank you for today, Akira. It has been absolutely wonderful. I am sure I will return when I have time.”

And with that, Yusuke dashes out of the store, leaving Akira flushed and happy and waiting impatiently for the next time their paths cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH ok this is up just in time! Let me know thoughts and opinions please!!!! Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Exhibition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke returns and invites Akira to come see his newest exhibition.

It’s been weeks since Yusuke came by the shop, and Akira regrets nothing more than not asking for a chat ID or phone number because he now has no way to contact the artist. He’s begun to lose hope that he’ll ever see him again, and it’s obvious in his mood recently. His friends offer to take over the shop during some of the days, but the raven-haired man refuses, citing a need to do something to try and keep his mind occupied. Even his adoptive little sister Futaba has been easier on him recently, pausing her incessant teasing to try and make sure he’s not going through a horrific crisis. Haru just passes him sympathetic glances whenever she comes by to try and help or to get the next book in a series she’s been reading. Ann and Ryuji come by almost every day to try and cheer him up, and even Shiho has come with them a few times, poking fun at both the blondes to try and make Akira laugh. 

Morgana startles him out of his contemplation by jumping into his lap and settling down, headbutting his hand until Akira resigns himself to being a petting machine and strokes down the glossy black fur. It’s just past sunset that rainy Monday night when footsteps sprint up to his door and the door flies open. Akira jumps in surprise and is rewarded for his sudden movement with Morgana’s claws digging into his thighs to steady himself. Yusuke steps through the threshold, absolutely soaked, and Akira’s greeting dies in his throat. His rakes his eyes over Yusuke’s sharp features, glistening with raindrops, and trails down to where his white dress shirt is mostly transparent and sticking to his skin, allowing Akira to see the planes of his chest and the cut of his waist (and it’s his business if his mouth goes dry at that). Yusuke is panting, bent over to rest his hands on his knees, and Akira snaps out of his stupor all at once. He races to the back room to grab a towel and wraps it around the taller man’s shoulders. He can’t help but apply a little bit of pressure to try and soak up some of the moisture (and get a bit of a feel for the man’s shoulders), but it seems like Yusuke doesn’t mind, so he continues and starts vigorously patting him down and trying to help dry the artist.

“Are you alright, Yusuke? Do you need to sit down?”

The navy-haired man shakes his head and straightens up with one last deep inhale. His shoulders are pulled back and Akira can see flecks of paint under his nails and a few smudges on his face, and it’s only then that he realizes how close they are.

“I apologize for the intrusion, but I needed to come today.”

Akira shakes his head and smiles, face warming a bit at Yusuke’s earnest tone.

“I finished my collection. It is being showcased starting tomorrow at the same Ueno Gallery, and I could think of nothing better than your attendance.”

The store owner flushes bright red at that, his heart skipping slightly as he looks into Yusuke’s eyes.

“Of course I’ll be there..”

“Good, then it is a date. I will come pick you up tomorrow afternoon at three in the afternoon.”

Akira’s mind blanks and his mouth opens and closes a few times before he can respond, his mouth bone dry.

“A...date?”

His tone is incredulous, and Yusuke simply cocks his head and smiles softly.

“Unless I was reading you incorrectly? I have been wanting to take you on a date for some time now, but I was completely caught up in my work day and night.”

“No! No, you’re right! I just..never thought you would return the...want.”

Akira is bright red at this point, cursing his own inability to be coherent, let alone eloquent. Despite this, Yusuke’s eyes are kind and soft, and he bows slightly before heading towards the door.

“I will see you tomorrow then, Akira.”

“Wait!!! Take my umbrella. I don’t want you catching a cold…”

Yusuke chuckles softly and accepts, flipping it out as he ducks out into the rain again, leaving Akira standing in shock at the threshold of his store.

-o-

The next day, Yusuke is extremely punctual, opening the door to the shop at exactly 2:55pm. There’s a short-haired blond man lounging in Akira’s spot behind the counter that looks up and grins when he sees Yusuke.

“So you’re the artist, huh?”

Yusuke inclines his head slightly, eyes narrowing as he glances towards the back room.

“Aki will be out in a few. He’s just upstairs gettin’ ready.”

Yusuke nods once more and begins looking through some of the newer books Akira had stocked since he’d been gone, letting his fingers trace the spines delicately. A noise from the back has him looking up, and he’s not ashamed to say that his jaw drops slightly.

Akira emerges from the back room, smiling brightly when he sees Yusuke waiting for him. His long legs are clad in well-fitting slacks and he has on a deep crimson button up, made of what looks like satin, and the sleeves are rolled up slightly. His hair is tousled and curly as usual, but he’s forgone the glasses for today.

The blond man at the front whistles appreciatively, and Yusuke must agree, lifting his hands up to frame Akira visually, internally pleased with the man’s color choice. 

“Ann got her hands on you, didn’t she?”

“Hush, demon, and take care of my store or I’ll sic Queen on you.”

The blond man immediately clams up and apologizes, making Akira laugh as he comes to stand by Yusuke’s side.

“Are you ready?”

They set off into the afternoon, walking close enough that their shoulders brush slightly every so often. 

Ueno Gallery is teeming with people in line, all animatedly chatting about Yusuke’s newest showing and what it could possibly contain, but the two bypass the crowds and head straight for the show space, Yusuke nodding at the various guards as they let the two pass without any trouble. Right outside the doors for the space, Yusuke looks at Akira and smiles sheepishly before pushing open the doors and revealing to the other man his most recent works.

-o-

Akira is floored. Surrounding him is...him. Not every painting is explicitly of him, but it just oozes his essence. There are captured images of his bookshop, Inokashira Park, the planetarium, and the Meiji shrine, but they all include something that reminds him of himself. It’s all in swathes of greys and blacks and crimsons, and they all exude pure beauty.There are quite a few that are actually of him. His profile when he smiles, bright streaks of white and crimson streaking through the background, twinkling eyes in a close up, a smooth silhouette of himself at the shrine, and dozens of others all capturing his attention in succession. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, then turns to look at the taller man, dumbstruck.

“I found my inspiration again.”

Akira makes a choked sound and steps closer to Yusuke. He wraps his arms around him in a brief and chaste hug, but makes sure to stay very close to him as he’s shown around the exhibit properly.

Soon enough, people are starting to stream in and appraise the paintings, and Yusuke is getting many people coming up to him. The artist laces his fingers through Akira’s and squeezes gently before letting go, giving him a soft smile and a silent question to stay by his side. The curly-haired man complies and stays close by, bowing respectfully as Yusuke introduces him to some critics and peers in the art world. 

Some people have put together his presence and the portraits on the walls surrounding them and cast him curious looks, but Yusuke keeps him distracted from thinking too much by drawing him into interesting conversations with an eclectic list of people. Despite the stares and attention, he’s never felt more comfortable than right by Yusuke’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henloooo~ this chapter is a bit shorter, but we're nearing the end here! Probably just one more chapter within the week! Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think <3


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss kiss fall in love~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM SORRY I know I said this would be posted almost a MONTH ago now, but finals came up, then other family stuff, then Christmas and ajsddbsf I'm sorry BUT IT'S HERE NOW. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your patience <3

It’s around midday that Yusuke comes through the door for The Literary Aficionado, his arrival announced by the little bell jingling a happy tune through the store. There are more voices than usual ringing from the back, and he casts a quick glance at the empty counter before heading over to the art section that’s overflowing with books now. He’s there for a few minutes before there’s a shout and a crash from where the voices were coming. Yusuke heads back, concerned, and is even more confused to see the same blond man from a few days ago on the floor with an orange-haired girl on top of him, books cast around them from the fall. The girl is angrily cursing at the blond man, who seems to have no desire to pick himself up off the floor if the way he’s staring blankly at the ceiling is any indication.

“Are you alright?”

The two startle at Yusuke’s voice and they scramble up, dusting themselves off.

“Yeah, thanks. This gremlin’s just got a bony butt and no balance.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault you can’t hold me up because you’re too weak!”

Yusuke chuckles softly before beginning to pick up some of the fallen books. The other two rush to help, trying to snatch the ones he’d picked up away from him to no avail. It’s a moment of an odd stare down before the blond man breaks into a sly grin, recognition flooding his face.

“You’re Aki’s artist!”

The girl whips around and stares directly at Yusuke while his face floods with warmth, quietly pleased at being called “Akira’s.” He inclines his head and bows slightly.

“Kitagawa Yusuke. I do not think I caught your name last time…?”

The blond boy grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his head with the hand that’s not overloaded with books.

“Sakamoto Ryuji, but you can just call me Ryuji. M’not picky. M’Aki’s friend from school.”

The orange-haired girl shoves him aside and gets very close to Yusuke, her eyes narrowing. 

“Futaba. I’m Akira’s sister.”

She seems to stare directly into his soul for a moment before brightening up.

“Yep. You’re exactly how he writes.”

Yusuke cocks his head to the side, brows furrowing slightly. Ryuji looks as confused as the artist, but shrugs it off and bends to continue picking up books. Futaba cackles and dances around them, having shrugged her books onto Ryuji.

“Aki writes about you in his journals. All flowery poetry about your soft hair and long eyelashes. Sickeningly sweet, really. I’m pretty sure he’s filled out at least two just about you and your eyes.”

She makes a gagging noise, and Ryuji looks indignant, his arms now full of books.

“Hey! You know no one’s ‘posed to read those! And plus, Yusuke did a whole exhibit on Aki so it’s not like it’s not goin’ both ways.”

Futaba shrugs and cites sibling rights before circling Yusuke like a lioness looking to strike. Her eyes twinkle with something that vaguely frightens the tall man, but he decides to shrug it off before moving to help the poor blond man with the books. The question of where Akira is lays heavy on his tongue, but Futaba beats him to it.

“Akira’s sick, by the way. We’re running the shop today under strict orders to not mess up or close early in case you come by. He was very specific between all that nasty coughing. Also, he left this for you.” 

She fishes a piece of paper from her pocket and hands it to the artist, who smiles at the number written on it and signed with a single heart before slipping it into his own pocket.

“Now. Are you just gonna stand there like a statue or are you gonna help us?”

Her expression leaves no room for negotiation or refusal, so Yusuke merely nods and allows her to direct him on where to go and what to do. He and Ryuji do most of the heavy lifting and sorting while Futaba barks orders from her perch on the counter or a table as they move through the store.

At one point, Yusuke accidentally drops a box on his foot and yelps, the sound oddly pitched. Futaba cackles at him and his misfortune. She manages to tease him in between her giggles and jibes, relentless in her barbs.

“What was that?? A fox? In Shibuya?”

Her sly grin widens and she shifts to balance on the balls of her feet, crouched on the table.

“Are you alright, Inari?”

Yusuke glowers slightly, but that only makes her laugh even more until Ryuji walks by, casually whistling, and shoves her over. Futaba shouts as she falls over, tumbling onto the floor and whining at Ryuji.

“Hey!! Why are you taking his side??”

“I’ve no clue what you’re talkin’ about, gremlin.”

Ryuji winks at Yusuke and pulls him over to help shelve books while Futaba dramatically nurses the bruise that may or may not be forming on her ass from her fall.

By nightfall, most of the books have been shelved and marked down according to Akira’s detailed list, and they’re all exhausted. Yusuke leans against one of the pillars along the wall and sighs, rubbing his eyes against the light. Ryuji has settled down at one of the tables and is flopped onto it, head resting on his arms. Futaba, cheery and full of energy, is sipping a soda from her perch on top of the front counter. 

“I dunno how Aki manages to do this by himself most of the time.”

Ryuji’s voice is muffled from where his face is buried in his arms, but he lifts it up with a groan, stretching a bit before checking his watch.

“Ugh. I gotta catch the train. Wanna walk with me, Yusuke?”

The artist nods slightly and straightens, rolling his shoulders out while Ryuji gathers his bag from the back room. Futaba tracks his movements from behind her glasses, legs swinging and banging against the hollow wood beneath her. The blond rejoins Yusuke and they head out, Futaba calling after them.

“Don’t get hit by a train, Inari! I don’t want to deal with Akira if you get hurt!”

Ryuji just snorts and they walk out into the lit streets of Shibuya, breathing in the stuffy air of an early summer night.

“So, you and Aki?”

Yusuke cocks his head and turns to look at Ryuji’s grinning face before nodding slightly.

“Yes.. Akira has inspired me like no one has before, and has also made me feel...warm.”

Ryuji just laughs and punches his shoulder lightly.

“I gotcha. You make him real happy, yanno? Can’t get ‘im to shut up about ya, honestly. But that’s a good thing. Been a while since he was this happy.”

The blond smiles at him and is quiet for a moment before stopping in the middle of the walkway. A few people shoot him nasty glances, but they move on by, paying no attention to Yusuke as he steps out of the way.

“You didn’t hear this from me, alright? But I know Aki’s been wanting to go to Jimbocho--yanno the old book district?--for a while now, but hasn’t gone yet. He’d prolly lose his mind if you took him.”

He smiles brightly and continues walking, Yusuke falling back in step beside him.

“Make sure you treat him right, yeah? He’s spent most his life bein’ taken advantage of, and I’m tryin’ to make sure that doesn’t happen anymore. You don’t seem like that type, but I just wanna make sure.”

Yusuke mulls this over for a moment before he speaks.

“Akira has been nothing but a positive force in my life thus far. I would be loath to do anything to jeopardize his happiness. I want to do as much for him as he has for me, and I will spend forever trying, or as long as he will let me. My feelings for him are not fleeting.”

Ryuji just nods, satisfied. They step into the train station and part ways, Yusuke chewing on the inside of his lip as he thinks about everything that has happened today. Both Futaba and Ryuji seem to have taken a liking to him, and vice versa. They had let him help out at the store and told him stories about when Akira was in school and all the things they did that ended up getting pinned on him, despite how unassuming and quiet he was, as well as being a top student. Everything he had learned had just endeared Akira to him more, and he meant every word he had said to Ryuji concerning his feelings.

His stop finally comes, and he heads to his apartment and studio, mentally planning ahead for a trip to Jimbocho.

-o-

Akira is finally over his sickness and back in his shop a few days later, but he still feels a little down. Futaba and Ryuji had let him know he’d missed a visit from Yusuke, and despite Futaba promising that she’d given him the paper with his number, his phone has stayed quiet. He sighs and rests his head in his hands on the counter, casting his eyes across the empty and quiet shop. Morgana is asleep on top of one of the taller shelves, his tail hanging down and swaying slightly as he hides from the sunlight streaming in around the tapestries covering the windows.

The silence of the shop is abruptly broken as Futaba and Ryuji burst in through the door, Ann in tow behind them. Ryuji looks absolutely devious and Futaba is grinning in a way that makes Akira worry for his health, but he relaxes a little when he sees how gleeful Ann is.

“Alright, Akira! We’re going upstairs right this moment! We don’t have a lot of time, because Ryuji can’t keep a timetable to save his life!” 

She grabs his arm and drags him to the back room and up the stairs hidden there and into his little apartment. Akira can still hear Ryuji and Futaba bickering downstairs about who has to make sure everything’s in order with the shop, and his confusion only grows.

“Wha-?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head! We’ll have you looking beautiful in no time!”

At this point, it’s easier to not ask questions, so Akira just submits himself to Ann’s mercy of being a dress-up doll for the next half hour before she finally decides on an outfit for him. It’s an oddly cool summer day, so she has him in a thin long-sleeved henley in a soft, heathered grey, and well-fitting, tapered black jeans that he wasn’t even aware he owned. 

While she’s fussing with his hair, the bell downstairs chimes, and he hears Futaba let out a shout, and there’s a small scuffle from the sound of it. Her voice is just loud enough to carry through the open doors and up the stairs, and it only serves to confuse him more.

“Inari, you’re late. What kind of image are you trying to present?”

There’s a quiet answer that Akira can’t hear, but Ann finally releases him with a pout. 

“I suppose this will do. Have fun!”

Akira doesn’t spare a look in the mirror before slipping his glasses back on and heading down the stairs, wildly curious at what his friends have been planning.

What he sees when he exits the back room is what he hopes he dies thinking about.

Yusuke is there, looking absolutely gorgeous in simple black and white, and he’s standing straight up, glowering at Futaba in good humor, who’s undoubtedly teasing him about something. Ryuji is next to Yusuke with an arm thrown around his shoulders, laughing at the artist’s expression. They’re all relaxed around each other, but straighten up when they see Akira.

A soft, fond smile breaks out over the navy-haired man’s face when their eyes meet, and he steps forward before remembering himself and looking sheepish.

“Hello… I may have enlisted your friends to help me plan a day together. Is that alright?”

Akira makes a strangled noise and nods, stepping up to stand next to Yusuke. He can’t resist threading their fingers together, but he does resist all the other ideas he has, such as clinging onto the taller man and never letting him leave. That would be distasteful. He would never do that. Absolutely not. Even if the idea is looking better and better the longer Yusuke smiles at him like that.

Futaba makes a gagging noise from somewhere behind him, and because he is a mature adult, he sticks his tongue out at her before turning back to Yusuke and smiling brightly. 

The answering smile takes his breath away, and Ryuji just laughs as Futaba continues to make disgusted noises.

“Anyway, have fun! Ann an’ Futaba an’ I got the shop. You just have fun.”

Ryuji winks at him, and Akira feels his face flood with warmth before he drags Yusuke out the door, hurriedly apologizing for his friends. The artist just chuckles softly and lifts their entwined hands up to press his lips against Akira’s soft skin.

“Consider it forgotten.”

Akira, who usually doesn’t talk much to begin with, has completely lost every word in his mind, and settles for a strangled sound, his face getting impossibly more red. Yusuke blessedly just laughs again and they move towards the train station, hands still linked between them. 

“I’ve taken the liberty of planning a day for us. There’s a restaurant that Futaba recommended and Ryuji said you enjoyed, and they have new menu items, so I thought it would be nice to try those. Is that alright?”

Akira nods, his voice finally coming back to him as they step into the station.

“I trust your decision-making skills, Yusuke.”

-o-

Yusuke was pleased with himself. Thankful to Ryuji for telling him about Jimbocho, but also very pleased with his own planning. Akira had made an inhuman sound when he realized where they were going after they had eaten and upon their arrival, had nearly lost himself in a stack of books and talking to the elderly vendor. Yusuke was perfectly fine with being on the backburner. It just meant he could sketch Akira’s profile without reprimand in this perfect lighting. And sketch he does, until Akira finally looks over after making a purchase about an hour later.

The curly-haired boy smiles shyly and moves over to Yusuke with his treasures, peeking over his shoulder and flushing when he sees his own face on the page.

“You’re an incredible muse, Akira.”

He just laughs quietly and takes the sketchbook, Yusuke letting it go and watching as Akira flips through page after page of his own visage and likeness. His face gets brighter and brighter red, but the artist can tell that he’s at least a little pleased. He anticipates the abrupt closing of the sketchbook, but what he doesn’t expect is for Akira to grab his wrist and drag him into a shadowed, mostly-hidden alley and kiss him hard.

Yusuke is startled stiff for a moment before he relaxes into it and slides an arm around Akira’s waist to pull him close, his eyes fluttering closed. They break apart and press their foreheads together, Yusuke giving the raven-haired boy a cheshire grin. In an unspoken agreement, they both place their books on the ground before the artist feels himself pressed gently against the brick wall of the alley and soft lips against his. 

They’re only there for a second before Akira pulls away just enough to whisper a quiet confession, receive a response, and then he’s kissing Yusuke again, the taller man already lost in Akira’s warmth, a hand on his waist to steady himself. 

_“I think I love you.”_

_“And I, you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN. So wow I actually edited this chapter before posting! I'm honestly quite pleased with this chapter, especially considering I usually hate my endings! Let me know what you think below, and thank you so so much for reading ! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is going to be my attempt at an actual chaptered story! Updates should be about once or twice a week, depending on my inspiration/motivation! Please let me know what you think of the idea, writing, etc.
> 
> Also if I've screwed anything up culturally, DO let me know. I'm doing research in tandem with writing, but the internet isn't always helpful.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
